danmacgregorfandomcom-20200213-history
Mole
'Mole '(Also known as Mr. Mole and Moley) is one of the main characters from The Wind In The Willows. The Film Mole is in his underground home called Mole End busy spring cleaning including whitewashing his walls. Finally he gets fed up and decides to go outside. After a long walk he comes to a river and meets Rat who invites him to come into his boat. He hears from Rat all about how he enjoys the river and calls it "the only thing." He willingly accepts a invitation from his friend of going for a trip down the river and having a picnic. They finally arrive on the shore and when Rat suddenly gives a whole list of the food he's got, Mole covers his ears and can't take so much information. While they are eating, they meet Badger and Rat invites him to join them, but being a hater of society he goes back home. Mole asks where he lives which prompts Rat to describe the Wild Wood and it's inhabitants. Suddenly the Chief Weasel and his Henchman appear and try to persuade Mole that they aren't all bad and should visit them in the Wild Wood one day. Mole tells Rat that they don't seem all that bad, but his friend firmly tells him that he never goes to the Wild Wood and neither should he. After finally finishing their picnic, Mole willingly offers to pack up the picnic basket for Rat who is extremely grateful and invites him to stay with him at his River Bank House. When Rat mentions Toad Hall, Mole has never heard of it, so his friend takes him there to meet Toad. Mole is then seen rowing for Rat while he sings with an accordian. They finally reach Toad Hall and Rat tells Mole all about Toad, suddenly the door is opened and Toad welcomes them, saying that he has discovered a new way of excitement. Mole is taken with Rat to a a white Horse called Alfred and a large canary yellow coloured gypsy caravan, when Toad invites them to go with him on their first outing, Rat refuses, but Mole sees this as rather fun, so they all go off together. After a long trip, they stop in a field and have some dinner. After seeing how much Rat misses the river, Mole decides that they should go home, but Rat says that they should stay and stick by with Toad. The next morning they are going along the road when a motorcar speeds by and completely destroys the caravan. Mole tries to calm the Horse down while Rat shakes his fist and shouts angrilly in the distance. They go over to Toad looks like he is in a trance and doesn't listen to Mole who tells him him that the horse is alright and that the caravan can be mended because he now has a new craze of Motorcars! Mole is now living with Rat and often sees Toad driving down the road in a new motorcar and ending a series of crashes. Mole is worried, but Rat assures him that it's only another of Toad's silly crazes that will soon end. However it doesn't and the two friends agree that something must be done. When Rat makes the suggestion of seeing Badger, Mole wants to see him straight away, but his friend tells him that it's too late and that he lives in the middle of the Wild Wood, so while Rat is sleeping, Mole sneaks out and after leaving a note, goes to the wood himself. Along the way he meets the Weasel Henchman who tells him that he is going the right way to Badger's house, Mole gets lost and is frightened by the darkness of the Wild Wood and the Weasels, he finally rolls down a hill and hurts himself. He is later found by Rat and together they try to find the way home. Mole suddenly trips over a door scraper which happens to be part of Badger's house after scrapping away the snow, they find the door and ring the bell, Badger opens the door and invites them in. Mole and Badger have a wonderful conversation about how peaceful and tranquil it is living underground. and Rat starts talking about Toad's Motorcar craze, while Mole walks around amazed by the interior of Badger's home. They all agree to do something about it and go to see Toad the next morning. Toad greets them warmly but he sees the cross looks in his friends' faces. Badger makes Toad promise to never touch another Motorcar, when he refuses, Mole and Rat grab Toad and take him back inside his house. Mole and Rat watch as Toad is taken by Badger into the library and hear their friend talking kindly but firmly to Toad. Mole gazes round in admiration at the interior of Toad Hall. After a while Badger comes out with Toad telling the two friends that Toad had promised to give up Motorcars forever, but Toad immediately says he doesn't after Badger makes Toad repeat his promise so they lock him up in his bedroom. They all take turns guarding Toad. But eventually Toad escapes after deceiving Rat into thinking that he's ill. They chase after him, but after a while Mole suddenly sniffs something and follows the scent. Rat demands to know where his friend is going. After a while Rat decides he's had enough of the chase and decides to go back home to the River Bank. Suddenly tearful, the Mole tells his friend how much he misses his old home, so they go onto follow the scent. They soon arrive at Mole End and Rat seems very impressed by it. Mole despairs because the place is covered in dust and cobwebs and he fears he has no food, but Rat tells him that he saw a sardine tin opener so there should at least be some sardines. Indeed, a quick glance in Mole's larder reveals food "fit for a King" as Rat puts it. Some Carol singers arrive and the two friends invite them in for dinner. One of the Carol singers tells them that Toad has been arrested which makes Mole drop his champagne glass that shatters on the floor. Mole goes with Rat to tell Badger what has happened, who decides to keep guard of Toad's home until he returns. But Badger is later knocked out and left outside by the Weasels who then take over Toad Hall. Mole and Rat are later seen at Rat's River Bank house looking after Badger. Toad returns after escaping from prison and Mole and Rat tell him what has happened, Badger suddenly appears and tells them all that he has a plan. Mole is sent in Toad's washerwoman disguise that he wore while breaking out of prison and scares the Weasels into thinking that there will several deadly animals attacking them and returns to tell his friends what has happened. Badger is very pleased and they start putting their plan into action. That night, they go through the secret passage and after hearing the Weasels celebrating their good fortune and making fun of Toad, they break in and start attacking them with Mole using a cricket bat, Rat using a sword and Badger thumping them with all his might. Toad who is swinging from a chandelier lands hard on the Chief Weasel. The animals all celebrate their victory. Later at the River Bank, Mole is painting Rat's house, Badger painting a picture of the house on his canvas and Rat is sorting out his boat. Toad suddenly flies over and nearly knocks them all over. They're furious and Mole shouts that Toad has gone too far. He watches with the others as Toad's aeroplane brakes down and crashes into river. After the end credits, he is seen with Rat and Badger helping Toad out of the river. TV Series Mole permanantly lives at Mole End, though he always goes to visit his three friends. He has a cousin from London called Auberon who often pays him visits. He helps out a lot with his friends especially when it comes to solving the problem involving Toad's crazes. Personality Mole is mild mannered, kind hearted, helpful and cares for his friends deeply. He loves playing skittles and his friends often come round for a visit for a game. He is more sensitive towards his friends and isn't as harsh as the others about Toad's behaviour, although he does despair when Toad hasn't learnt his lesson. He shares Badger's appreciation of an underground home being a privilege and way of safety. The others see Mole as a genuine friend to all. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Wind In The Willows Characters Category:ITV characters Category:1980s characters Category:Animals